


Walkman

by fakebodies



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Gen, everyone gets home safe, its just a really pleasant happy au, ram survives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Ram survives the MCP and Roy sends him a gift





	

Roy wasn't really sure how to take hearing that his program was alive. Not just "it's up and running fine" but "it's a conscious being with feelings and friends and a life." He wasn't upset about it, but it did make him worry about programs he'd scrapped. What had their lives been like? Had other programs missed them? Was he a monster? Flynn's voice pulls him back out of his thoughts before he can go too far down that path.

"-know this must be kinda wild to hear, but your program Ram, the actuarial one, he's a real great guy. He talks about you a lot- did you know he helped take down the MCP?" Flynn's grinning, and Roy's jaw drops.

"My actuarial program did?"

"Yeah, man! He was great, really brave. You shoulda seen him."

"Does he...when I work on his code, is he there?"

"Sure, he can hear everything you say to him while you work." Flynn nods. "He actually talks about you a lot, he really enjoys hearing you talk about your day. He thinks you have good music taste, too."

"Aw, really?" Roy can't help but smile at that. "He sounds sweet."

"He is." Flynn smiles back. His smile falters for a moment and he runs his hand through his hair. "I'm, uh, I'm only telling Alan and you this, so keep it on the down-low, okay? I almost just told Alan, but Ram...he almost died stopping the Master Control Program. I didn't want something to happen without you knowing about him."

"Thanks, Kevin." Roy nods. Ram and Flynn must've gotten to be pretty good friends if Flynn's this torn up about the program almost dying. Flynn's about to leave when Roy stops him.

"Hey, Flynn, how'd you even...get in?"

"The MCP set off Lora's laser while I was working on something." Flynn shrugs. "Why?"

"Do you think I could send Ram a gift?"

Flynn grins, nodding. "Yeah man, of course. Give me whatever you wanna send him and I'll make sure it gets there."

"Thanks." Roy smiles back. It takes Roy a couple days but he finally gets his gift together. He makes a mixtape for his Walkman, sighing a little as he wraps it up, tying a ribbon around the box. He'll miss his cassette player, but he can always buy another one. Hopefully Ram will like it. He gives the box to Flynn, and Flynn promises to deliver it the next time he's on the system. Roy decides not to worry too much about what Flynn might be doing.

* * *

 

Ram smiles when Flynn appears, walking over to him with Tron at his side. Tron's about to deliver a report when Flynn holds up a finger to stop him.

"This is a leisure visit, programs. I only have one piece of business to take care of, and that's..." he trails off, pulling Roy's package out of his pocket.

"Ram, this is from your User." Flynn hands the actuarial program the package. "You've gotta open the paper around it."

Ram nods, carefully opening the paper and lifting the lid off of the small box. He pulls out the Walkman and the cassette, mystified.

"What is it?"

"It's called a Walkman, it plays music." Flynn smiles. "Take off your helmet and take these, and put them in your ears." he points to the headphones.

Ram follows his instructions, letting Flynn take the Walkman from him. Flynn shows him how to load and rewind a cassette, explaining play, pause, and stop. Finally, he hands the cassette player back to Ram, who hits play. He waits for the music to start, breaking into a grin when he hears the song.

"RKleinberg sings this! When he works on me!" Ram beams, looking between Flynn and the Walkman. "Flynn, tell him I love it!"

"I will, don't worry." Flynn nods, glad to see Ram so excited. He laughs when Ram insists Tron listen too, Tron frowning a little and handing the headphones back almost immediately.

"It sounds bad."

"I think it's good." Ram sticks out his tongue at the security program.

"It's okay, AlanOne and RKleinberg don't like each other's music either." Flynn grins when the two programs share a look.

"Well, tell AlanOne that-"

"-that my User clearly has the superior taste in music." Ram cuts in, arms crossed, smug. Tron sighs and shakes his head and Flynn starts to laugh again.

"Sure, Ram. Sure thing."

* * *

 

Roy had been pleased to hear his program had loved the Walkman, and he was just as smug as Ram to hear he had better music taste than Alan. Alan had simply sighed and shook his head, mirroring Tron exactly. Flynn couldn't stifle a laugh at that.

Now Flynn's on his way back from another visit to the computer world, a gift for Roy in his pocket. He's a little worried about how it'll transfer, but he tries not to think about it. He'd told Roy to wait for him and sure enough, the curly-haired programmer is there when he reforms.

"Yeesh, that's a ride." Flynn brushes his hand through his hair. "Got something for you."

"You do?"

"From Ram." Kevin nods, standing up from Lora's chair. He pulls the Bit out of his pocket, sighing a little. He'd worried this would happen. The Bit's unmoving, seemingly made out of a kind of plastic. Flynn tries to rouse it, but it won't even twitch. He sighs again, handing it over to Roy.

"It's supposed to be alive. They're called Bits, y'know, positive and negative. They help programs with their work, a little like pets." Flynn explains as Roy turns the object over in his fingers.

"Ram tried to give me a computer pet?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Sorry it died in transport." Flynn stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine, I won't mention it dying. I love it." Roy smiles. "Thanks for bringing it to me."

"No problem." Flynn grins. "I'm happy to help."

* * *

 

Roy continues to send Ram new mixtapes for his Walkman, even after he stops hearing from the actuarial program. Flynn had asked for permission to transfer him somewhere and Roy had, possibly foolishly, agreed. Flynn promised he's getting the tapes to Ram, but there's never any thank you messages or return gifts, not like at Encom. Roy would be pretty annoyed if Flynn hadn't disappeared the same as all the tapes.

Roy starts Flynn Lives with Alan, working tirelessly to find their friend. Lora knows about it too, and she helps when she can, but she doesn't want to get too involved. Roy can't blame her, but he does appreciate her occasional "it's four in the morning, get some sleep" texts.

Ram's working tirelessly as well. It's not easy without Tron, but when Flynn had decided not to "play Clu's game" Ram had cut off from him. Flynn had seemed almost surprised, but Ram hadn't cared. He needed to do something to help. He does what he can to protect innocent programs, staying mostly out of Tron City. It's easier to avoid suspicion that way, especially since he's never without his Walkman. Flynn had done one thing for him before he'd left, and that was constructing a cord and a port in his helmet, so he didn't have to use the headphones anymore.

It was nice, having what Flynn called "surround sound" while he fought. Roy had given him a "pump-up jams" mix, and it's his favorite to listen to when he has to chase or defend programs. He's humming along to a band called "motley crew" as he tackles a guard, raising his own disk and driving it through their chest. They derezz and he stands, telling the shaken program to run home. He doesn't have to tell them twice.

Roy hears from Alan about the page at one in the morning, existing somewhere between "dead" and "wired." He's having a little trouble processing things but hey, that's why he has coffee. He's worried about Sam going to check it alone, but Alan's right- they're getting too old for this and Flynn's Sam's father, first and foremost.

Ram frowns as he watches the games. He'd caught on early about Rinzler, and sometimes he'll sneak into the city to watch his friend fight. He's a little worried about the conscript Rinzler was fighting, but he's even more worried when Rinzler stops. He never, ever stopped during a game. There are only two possibilities: one, that Rinzler was coming back to himself, or two, that the conscript wasn't a conscript at all. Rinzler's circuits are still glowing orange, so that must mean the poor jerk being held in place by Rinzler is a User.

Roy keeps in touch with Alan as much as he can while they wait for any word from Sam, worried. What if Flynn's really dead? What if he did leave them to hide out somewhere? What if it's another dead end? Alan assures him things will be fine, that at the very least they and Sam will have closure. At the end of the day, that's what matters.

Ram tracks the User, staying close on his trail. He's surprised to see Flynn with him, when two and two finally click together. The young User must be related to Flynn- Flynn had mentioned a son once or twice before Clu had taken over. Ram's more than a little annoyed that it took another User to get Flynn to move, but he's glad this might all be over.

Ram's unable to save Tron from Clu, but he is able to save Flynn. He knocks Clu from the bridge before he can even think about stealing Kevin's disk.

"Ram?" Flynn's eyes go wide.

"Greetings, Users." Ram smiles. "Long time, no see."

"No kidding." Flynn nods. He's about to say something when Ram cuts him off, handing him the Walkman and its headphones.

"Go home, Flynn. Promise me you'll give these back to RKleinberg."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." Flynn nods. Ram pushes him towards the portal.

"Hurry it up or you'll be late a second time." he smiles, and Flynn smiles as well, rushing to join his son and the girl. When he waves, Ram waves back, until the light finally fades. Ram looks around and sighs, hands on his hips. It's time to try to find Tron, and to start fixing some things up.

* * *

 

Roy and Alan rush to the arcade when Alan gets a text from Sam, both startled to see Flynn alive.

"Flynn, you idiot, you-" Alan starts, only to be cut off by Roy.

"-you're okay!" Roy grins.

"It's good to see you guys too." Flynn smiles. "Sorry it took so long."

"You won't believe what he did." Sam rolls his eyes, muttering something about "zen things" before walking off with the new girl. Neither Alan nor Roy ask.

Flynn sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Sorry again."

"It's-" Alan's still frowning, and Roy cuts in again.  
"-really great to see you, we were all worried. We've been looking for you all these years, and-"

"You have?" Flynn looks shocked. Alan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course we have, you're our friend."

"I- thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, we did. Now smile, I'm sending Lora a picture." Roy pulls out his phone. Flynn smiles and gives a thumbs up for the camera, Roy sending off the image and a "guess who's back!!!!!!" text along with it.

"Oh, before I forget." Flynn pulls something out of his pocket, handing it to Roy. "Ram wanted me to give this back. I think he thought it might be his only chance to do it."

Roy looks down at the worn Walkman, running his fingers over it. "He kept it all this time?"

"He never stopped using it, and he loved every tape you made him. When he started fighting, I made him a helmet he could plug the Walkman directly in to. Like surround sound, kinda." Flynn shrugs a little. "He missed you."

"I missed the little guy too. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He kinda saved my life. I think he wanted to give you one last gift."

"Kevin Flynn, if you let that program think I'd forgotten about him I swear I'll-"

"I promise he doesn't think that!" Flynn holds up his hands. "With your guys' permission I want to go back and help clean that place up. I want to put in a real I/O tower so you can talk to him again... Maybe you two could come with."

"Not until you put in failsafes!" calls Sam from behind the arcade cabinets.

"I know, I know. What do you think? Want to go on an adventure?"

"Sure." Roy smiles. "I'll have to figure out something that'll top the Walkman, though."

Flynn grins. "Ooh, tough. Good luck."

"Thanks. He's a good little program."

"He is, man. He really is."


End file.
